A Day In The Past, Parts 1
This is the seventh story to be written in the series. It's a Eric-centric episode. *'Part 1' Eric, Bob and Jennifer were back in The Crash House. Eric had the book in his hand. it didn't make any sense, did it? asked Bob. No, Nancy is dead, Elisabeth escaped with Mandy, no it didn't make any sense att all Bob said Eric. Someone knocked on the door. Take your gun Bob, it's showtime said Eric. Eric and Bob opened the door. Mother? said Bob. Eric, Bob, Francisca and Jennifer were sitting. In need you Jennifer whispered Francisca in Jennifer's ear. For what? asked Jennifer. I will explain that later said Francisca. Miss Rumble, why are you here? asked Eric. To talk to you guys of course said Francisca. Where's Mandy? asked Francisca. Mandy has been kidnapt by Elisabeth Smatthouse. Francicsa phone was going. Could I? asked Francisca. Yes, you can said Bob. Hello with Francisca Rumble. Yes, Tracy that's oké, I wil doing that said Francisca. Was that Tracy Lomstein? asked Jennifer. Yes, she said that Maya Chess is attacked by an unknown person. She's in The Hospital Chamber in The Fountain. Who told you about that we here were? asked Eric. Time-travelling Jack said Francisca. Tracy Lomstein is your niece Bob said Francisca. She's the daughter of Audrey Pedrell, my half-sister said Francisca. We have the same mother, Monica Nighton, she was a model said Francisca. Jack came in the house. Jack, what's the matter? asked Francisca. Miss Rumble, it's your time said Jack. Jennifer, you have to come with us said Jack. That's oké Jack said Jennifer. Francisca, Jack and Jennifer were gone. I found some interest stuff around Sam Cormett said Bob. What? asked Eric. A video-tape, files and pictures said Bob. Bob looked at Eric. The radio was on: *''Today has been found a dead body on a road.'' *''It is Nancy Glass, 46 old women.'' *''Who killed her? said the man.'' *''We found more then one bullet.'' *''That means his back.'' *''Eric Glass killed his mother.'' *''If you know where he is call 999.'' Eric Glass looked at Bob. Someone has betrayed me said Eric. I don't know who said Bob. Maybe are the brothers Chess all 3 alive: Simon, Greg and Thomas. We have to find them, for I got killed killed said Eric. *'Part 2' Eric looked at Bob. We have to go, we have not much time said Eric. Bob and Eric were runnin. Stop! said Eric. There's something here said Eric. What? asked Bob. The other piece of The Black Rock book: Found The Black Rock! Eric was making a way in the sand. Here is it, The Black Rock book said Eric. Come, we have to go further! said Eric. Why are you so fast? asked Bob. Do you wanna die? asked Eric. We have to split ourself, you have to go the other way said Eric. Is this our final meet? asked Bob. No buddy, we can't be seen by no one. If we're seen, we're dead. And I mean real dead! said Eric. Don't open the book said Eric. Why? asked Bob. Just, don't open! said Eric. Bob, I has to ask you this, but do you miss Mandy? After you lost her? asked Eric. Yes, she's my daughter said Bob. I have to tell you one of my secrets said Eric. I'm a secret special FBI-agent said Eric. What? So secret that even Chris Bright did put you in jail. You was mostly dead said Bob. Go to The Simpress University. There we meet, somebody is waiting there for us said Eric. Who? asked Bob. You have to go Bob, we split our ways here said Eric. Run! said Eric. Bob was runnin and was not more to see in the park. Eric was taking his phone. Is there Bill Simpress? I have something to say to him. 3 Hours Later Eric was at The Simpress University. I'm sorry but it Bob Crash here? asked Eric. Not yet, mr... Eric glass, I had talked a few minutes to Bill Simpress said Eric. That's right, mr. Simpress already waiting said the workwoman in The Simpress University. Call him, that we have to wait said Eric. That's oké, sir said the workwoman. 1 Hour Later Bob was there. Sorry for the waiting. I was mostly dead. The Chess Brothers, Simon, Greg and Thomas. I saw them. They saw me. I need a rest said Bob. Bill was coming. Bob stand up. I'm Bob Crash sir. Hello Eric Glass, my good friend said Bill. Come we need to my office said Bill. But Bob, first is there someone who you has to meet before we're going upstairs said Bill. A woman came from the stairs. This is Lea Broosh. Nice to meet, smiled she at Bob. Bob was looking at Eric. She's a nice girl said Eric. She worked with me said Eric. You like her, isn't it? asked Eric. Yes said Bob. They were in the lift. After 20 minutes, they were upstairs. Come people, now we're going to sit and listen to me said Bill. Eric, Lea and Bob were sitting. Now, we're all here bacause of a reason. Eric and Lea found FamilyTree History The Croincles books and The Black Rock. Let's we start from the beginning. Give me book number 3 said Bill. Thank you said Bill. If I see, then you're a descent of Amos Gale, the great-great grandfather of you. Amos Gale was a pirate and he was on The Black Rock. Give me the books said Bill. Eric and Bob gave both the books. Thanks said Bill. The Black Rock can only being found with those books said Bill. A shot was heard. What was that? asked bob. Bill is dead said Eric. I have to think a day in The Past said Eric. Eric was thinking about the day. He thought about the whole day. They're coming! said Eric. Who? asked Lea. The 3 Chess Brothers, they're coming out that door. Go! We have to on the roof said Eric. Eric was opening the door to the roof. The 3 were on the roof, while The Chess Brothers were opening the door. What now? asked Bob. They opened the door from the roof. Oh no were trapped said Eric. Don't jump said Bob. Simon, Greg and Thomas were there. You're dead! said Simon. Now what? asked Lea. Nice happy ending! said Bob.